


Of Popsicles and Thieves

by Voidgazer



Series: Nil In Nihil [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Dessert & Sweets, F/M, Popsicles, sneaky sneak thief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidgazer/pseuds/Voidgazer
Summary: Nil teases Asmo and gets saved by Mammon.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Nil In Nihil [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864549
Kudos: 6





	Of Popsicles and Thieves

**Author's Note:**

> A short fic that I posted on tumblr on lucivoid.

Nil broke off a piece of the pina colada popsicle and handed the rest of it to Asmo. Or at least, that's what would have happened if he didn't grasp her hand and guided the popsicle straight into his mouth with his hand over hers.

It was in that moment that she had was in slight disbelief, more in herself than him. As she was quite turned on by the turn of events. He hummed happily and Nil pushed the popsicle in further to make him choke-- because otherwise, she wasn't getting her hand back.

He only stumbled slightly enough for her to free her hand and step backwards, he sputtered before allowing his no gag reflex to kick in.

"Laurae, how naughty!" Asmo cooed, his fingers grabbed the stick end and he licked the popsicle.

"Come on man, I just wanted to share." Nil pouted.

It was her favorite flavor. She did have another box, that she was planning on tearing through if Beel didn't notice it first. It was among the few things she asked Lucifer if he could get whenever he went back to the human plane.

"Here Laurae, you can have the rest of mine." Solomon said, handing her the half eaten frozen fruit bar.

Asmo watched the interaction with interest as she took Solomon's popsicle and placed it in her mouth without resistance. Asmo's eyebrows shot up.

"Wait... are you two--"

"No. Don't be silly Asmodeus." Solomon chuckled.

"Must you three be weird in my kitchen?" Barbatos sighed.

"Hey. I'm just waiting for that rum cake to finish-- did you find the recipe satisfactory?" Nil asked Barbatos.

The butler smiled, more so with his eyes. "Yes, actually. I'm curious to see how it will turn out."

"With you making it, I'm sure it'll be amazing!" Nil said, nodding her head. She was sure of this fact. She'd snuck and hung out with Luke and Barbatos a few times to taste a lot of sweets.

Truly they were eagerly queue'd up to taste the new dessert that Barbatos had been persuaded to make. Nil also had been dying to get him to make Tres Leche cake as well.

"Do you want to try the icing? I decided to make my own." Barbatos asked her.

"Really?" She countered and he nodded in affirmation, "Yes, please."

She didn't expect him to slide his gloved finger across some ice of icing that was in the tub and plunging a dollop of it into her mouth.

It tasted faintly of pineapples and vanilla. His finger, however, prodded her tongue in a way that made her ears heat up. She was momentarily stunned as the finger glided off her tongue and out of her mouth.

"So, what do you think?" Barbatos said.

What did she think? She was thinking about a lot of things in that moment. A few inappropriate things and a few actually appropriate things like why was it turning out this way. Reigning in certain feelings was proving to be harder the more days had passed by.

Nil stuttered slightly, then paused.

This was behaviour that she had expected from Asmo rather than Barbatos, then again she didn't really know them. Nor did they to her.

She weighed her possible decisions and sighed deeply, "It's... great but I remember an essay I have to write for the Law class and I gotta go." She retorted.

Nil made her way out, her hand grabbing the door frame. "I gotta go!" She decided to ditch the possibility of eating such cake and marched her way straight to... 

Well.

If she had to be honest. Nowhere was particularly less intense than another. If she went to the venue, she worried about anyone else finding out where she frequented and it was only open during the nights.

There was a particular challenge she was issued. She learned her boss and another did stupid things, and she was pulled into it. There was a store that was guarded and a challenge coin that she needed to get.

She rubbed her hands together and scurried to the spot.

Once she had found the place. Getting into the first door was easy; she lock picked the outside door and peeked in before stepping in. She knew the guard was at the front of the shop due to scoping out.

Then the problem was finding out where the item would be. It could have been anywhere but she wasn't about to get caught and risk Lucifer knowing. The challenge of it, however, was enticing and something she'd been missing here.

The managers office was her first idea of where to search, so she had broken into there and most of the stuff there was of no importance to her but she almost got caught and had to hide under a desk for a good half an hour.

A door opening near then front of the shop was her saving grace, and as she snuck around. She saw it. A box that was behind the counter and looked vaguely like the one her boss had.

It was at that moment that the guard was coming back to where she was.

Her heart pounded and she tried to think of something until she heard a familiar voice. Mammon! She heard the owner turn and tell Mammom to get out but hey wasn't budging. 

Nil peeked over the counter to have eye contact with Mammon, and she put a finger of her mouth. He seemed to get the idea and made a even bigger fuss. 

She silently opened the box, picked the large coin and made her out of the shop faster-- but still quieter than a rat who spotted a cat.

As she was in the alleyway, she felt like she could breathe again. Nil was proud of herself though. She had picked three locks and nearly pissed herself from almost getting caught once.

She slid the object inside of her jacket and trudged her way to Mammon. Who had gotten kicked out of the store. 

"Mammon!" Nil exclaimed, "I am so happy to see you."

She looked both ways and pulled him away from the place, starting to trek home.

"Damn right you are!" Mammon replied back with as much enthusiasm. His voice quieted a bit more with his next words:

"So... what were ya doin' there?" 

"That's... confidential Mammon and our little secret." She teased, "hmm?"

He blushes, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Yea! It's a us thing."

"We can be the best troublemaking duo in Devildom. You-- the Great Mammon and I, the unsuspecting and elusive Nil."

They had arrived to the House of Lamentation in record time, Mammon got a text and mumbled something about witches before skulking off to his room.

Nil went straight to the kitchen to look for a snack. The rush of the days more illicit activity had made her crave something sweet, or salty. Either one sounded nice to her. She opened the fridge and scanned through it.

Beel had some custard in there. That wasn't a event she wanted to really think about again. There was an orange though-- she grabbed it and sat down, peeling the flesh from the fruit.

"Oh! There you are." Asmo said, entering with a bag in hand. "You ran off without getting a slice of the cake, do you know how difficult it is keeping Beel away from it?"

"Mmm... Thanks, Asmo." She said, "What would I do with you?"

As she reached to grab the bag, Asmo pulled her closer and whispered into her ear. "So how did the icing taste?"

"Dude..."


End file.
